


Liam is Really, Really Sorry for the Theo Thing

by Uthizaar



Series: An Eternity in Your Eyes- Main Story and Smutty Spinoffs! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cum Eating, Dancing Liam, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Stiles Stilinski/Liam Dunbar, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Hands Free Orgasm, I make no apologies for it, Kissing, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Worship, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Level Dialogue, Power Bottom Liam Dunbar, Precum, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Stiles Stilinski, Twerking, Uncut Scott McCall, cum, getting caught, raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: It started as a way for Scott to get some pressure relief after a hard time dealing with problems from the Chimera Crisis and Stiles and Liam's return, but a quick jerk off session turns into a night of endless pleasure as Liam tries to make up for what happened with Theo!This is an alternative to chapter 107 from "An Eternity in Your Eyes", the first "part" of this series.





	Liam is Really, Really Sorry for the Theo Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TVTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/gifts).



> This is an alternative chapter 107, starting back in the diner where Stiles and Scott are talking about Theo and Liam. I’ll keep this story spoiler free for “An Eternity in Your Eyes” if you haven’t read it and want to. As this is a smutty AU, Stiles and Scott are OOC in order to make it work, and indeed are kinda awful people in the story.
> 
> This story contains unprotected anal sex and double penetration, please be safe in real life and always wear a condom. This is a sexual fantasy and should be treated as such; please assume that the characters took proper hygienic steps before engaging in the types of behaviour described in the story. Read the tags for more information on what they'll be up to.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy it!

Stiles sighed and replaced the fistful of curly fries into the basket that was sitting on the table between them. “I don’t know, Scott, maybe I could do with thinking about someone else’s problems instead. Hell, any sort of distraction would be welcome.” 

“Yeah…”

He looked up as Scott fidgeted in his seat. “What’s with you? You’ve been squirming about ever since we sat down.”

“Um, well, if you want to hear someone else’s problems, I could use your advice.” Scott chewed his lower lip and sneaked a fry from the basket between them as Stiles nodded encouragingly. “So, uh, Kira has been acting distant ever since school started; like she doesn’t want to hang out or go on dates or anything.”

“Why not?”

“She says that it’s a Kitsune problem, some sort of dominance issue between her and the fox spirit inside her.” Scott explained. “She doesn’t trust herself, says that she’s afraid of what might happen if we were together, you know, intimate…”

“Ah.” Stiles nodded and pushed the basket of fries back towards his best friend. “But you’re still together, right? So, you can’t, uh, see other people, I mean, if you wanted to?”

“Well, Kira said that would be ok, but, no. No, I don’t want to date anyone else.” Scott shook his head, lowering his voice as a group from their grade walked past. “I mean, aside from the whole werewolf thing, I really care about Kira, and this isn’t her fault. It seems like all of us have to master the monster inside, like with Liam, but I think her parents are really supportive and understanding and if I give her enough space, she’ll be ok.”

“As long as she knows you’re there for her if she needs or wants your support, then yeah, sounds like a good idea.”

“Exactly.”

“Hmm.” Stiles tilted his head on one side as Scott shifted awkwardly in his seat again, eyes narrowing when he saw the werewolf’s hand disappear under the table and the familiar rocking motion of his wrist and forearm. _Oh…well, that must be awkward, especially for someone like Scott._ “So, you’re not dating, but you are…uh, getting some ‘stress relief’, right, Scott?”

“Uh…”

“What? Not even that?!” Stiles hissed as his best friend’s face went red. “Dude, you can’t just not…do it, you have to release the pressure! Do you know what sort of insane dreams I get when I leave it for longer than a few days?”

“Yeah, I’ve had several hot…” Scott admitted quietly, his cheeks burning crimson.

“Oh, well, maybe you’ve had the, uh, the thing that can happen at night, right?”

“Um, not yet.” The Alpha shook his head as Stiles winced. “I suppose if I, uh, released some pressure manually, err, that wouldn’t be cheating if I was thinking of Kira, right?”

“I don’t think it counts as cheating at all, dude.” Stiles shrugged and gestured vaguely in Scott’s direction. “It’s almost, like, a medical thing right now, just with the way you werewolves regenerate; you brush up against a table and it’s instant bon-”

“Stiles!” Scott hissed angrily at him, his hands suddenly gripping the table edge hard enough to leave a mark. “Talking about it is not helping!”

“Maybe doing it might be more helpful, then?” Stiles arched a brow at him and offered Scott a flirty smirk. He felt his stomach clench and cock suddenly harden when Scott swallowed and ran his eyes over Stiles’ face. “Wait, for real?”

“Well, are you serious?” Scott lowered his voice again, leaning closer to his best friend. “I’m not even touching anything and I’m way too hard, like seriously, Stiles, I _need_ to get off!”

“What kind of best bro would I be if I didn’t try and help you out with that?” Stiles grinned and studied Scott’s flushed cheeks and tensed fists. “I could do with some stress relief of my own, and our fries are cold. Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait,” Scott’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. “What about Liam?”

“What about him? He lied, kept what he did from me, and you.” Stiles shrugged. “Why can’t I get to keep something from him instead?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t seem right as his Alpha.”

“Think about it, Scott, think about all the trouble that was caused because of the Theo thing.” Stiles reached for his soda glass and used the straw instead of taking a sip directly. He pursed his lips and wrapped them around the plastic stem in an exaggerated manner, smirking slightly when Scott groaned, the werewolf’s eyes locked on his mouth. Stiles continued to suck, taking the straw deep into his mouth and then pulling back along the plastic stalk with the same puckering of his lips. “Hmm?”

“Uh…”

“You can’t tell me that you don’t want to get Liam back for screwing you and the pack over? For just leaving without telling anyone?” Stiles put the glass back down and ran his tongue outside his mouth, grinning at Scott when he completed the action. “Right? It’s what Liam deserves.”

“I guess…” Scott muttered, wetting his lips. “It’s not like it’s going to be more than a one-time thing anyway, right?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles grinned devilishly at him. “You sound as though your tanks are pretty damn _full,_ we might have to release the pressure a few times in a row!”

“Yeah,” The Alpha nodded slowly, his hand slipping under the table again, grazing over the tented hardness in his pants. He could feel the precum staining the fabric, leaving his fingers damp. Stiles was watching him with a knowing smile and Scott felt his insides tremble in an aroused mix of anxiety and excitement. He gestured towards the door, “My house is free; Mom’s on the night shift, everyone else knows that I’m dealing with the fallout from you and Liam’s return, so no one will interrupt us.”

“Excellent.” Stiles stood up, using the heel of his palm to adjust his hardon into a less noticeable position. Scott was staring at his crotch and the teenager grinned, looking over the edge of the table onto the Alpha’s monster erection tenting Scott’s trousers obscenely. “Here, take my jacket, it’ll cover you until we get to the Jeep.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Scott muttered, his cheeks turning red again as he accepted the garment. He stood up carefully, holding the jacket in front of his waist and crotch in a casual manner, the folds hiding his arousal from view. “Let’s go.”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how he managed to get back to Scott’s house without just pulling over and taking his best friend’s still rock-hard cock into his mouth for some instant relief. Even without the enhanced senses of a werewolf, Stiles could _smell_ the potency of Scott’s precum filling the interior of the Jeep; a thick, musty scent that made Stiles’ own dick harden quickly. Both of them were quietly fondling their erections through their pants as he pulled into Scott’s driveway and stopped in front of the darkened house. 

They didn’t speak as they got out and walked awkwardly inside, Scott flicking on the lights and nodding at him to confirm that they were alone. Stiles walked upstairs, Scott just behind him, both stopping when they reached the bedroom. He gestured at the bathroom down the hall. “Uh, I’m just gonna freshen up a bit, ok?”

“Sounds good, I’ll do the same.” Scott agreed and opened the door, intending to use his en-suite. The Alpha was unzipping his hoodie as Stiles walked away, his pulse jumping when he caught sight of Scott’s muscular biceps and characteristic tattoo just before the door closed.

“Ok.” Stiles muttered and left his jacket on the banister of the staircase. He entered the bathroom, taking a quick look at his reflection before pulling off his t-shirt and grabbing a nearby washcloth.

 

Scott flushed the toilet and returned to his bedroom, but Stiles wasn’t there yet. The werewolf crossed the room and turned on his laptop, selecting a mellow playlist to fill any awkwardness that might infuse the new level of their relationship. Then he finished stripping off the rest of his clothes, but left his tenting boxers on, turned on by his own arousal. Scott grunted as he gripped the thick shaft through the flimsy material, allowing himself a single stroke before he forced his hand away. “Soon…” 

The Alpha threw himself onto his bed, lying back against the pillows, his legs spreading wide. “Hmm, maybe I should just remove everything?” He questioned the air, and then nodded, his boxers flying off to land on top of one of the dusty dumbbells that were next to his closet. Scott grinned and laid back fully, angling his legs and flexing his abs so his big cock shuddered and stiffened upwards. The head was a deep red, precum flowing in a seemingly unending stream down his thick shaft towards his heavy balls and smooth naval. He gripped the shaft again, pulling the foreskin back over the shiny tip and shivering as the pleasurable intensity made his skin tingle and breathing become laboured. “Fuck, Stiles, c’mon!”

Scott took his hands away from his cock and instead ran them over his defined chest, werewolf strength mixing with lacrosse practice athleticism, resulting in hard pectoral muscles, a flat stomach, and biceps that bulged whenever he flexed. His dark skin was smooth to the touch, until his finger grazed over the erect nipples and Scott murmured wordlessly, his dick twitching in longing desire. The werewolf froze, hearing the bathroom door open, and Stiles emerging. “Excellent!”

 

Stiles pushed open the door to Scott’s room and stopped suddenly, his cock regaining its hardness immediately as his eyes swept across the completely naked and aroused figure of his best friend lounging against the pillows in front of him. He had seen Scott naked several times before, though never like this, never _displayed_ for him in so erotic a manner. And even those short occasions had never occurred when Scott was aroused, demonstrating to Stiles that his best friend was both a shower and a grower; his hefty cock was always large in size and girth when limp, but now…

“Are you going to stare at me all night? Or are you going to come in here and help me relieve the pressure, like we agreed?!” 

“Uh, yeah, of course.” Stiles muttered, jolted out of his lustful staring. He entered the bedroom fully and closed the door behind him, using the moment to draw a breath and calm his thundering heart. Stiles pulled his t-shirt off again after having redressed on leaving the bathroom, tossing it to one side, his shoes, socks, and trousers following seconds later. He smirked as Scott sat up, the Alpha’s hungry eyes locked on the large bulge in Stiles’ trunks. “See something you like?”

“Just glad to see you’re excited.” Scott muttered, his voice low and heavy with lust. He fondled the tip of his cock as Stiles grinned and slowly lowered his underwear, the teenager’s dick slipping loose and slapping against his stomach in a way that made Scott’s own cock jolt in his hand. “Fuck…that was hot!”

“Just getting started.” Stiles replied, giving his cock a few short strokes as his eyes pulled away from Scott’s flushed and excited expression to more fully take in the hotness of his best friend’s body. He moved closer to the end of the bed, gaze dragging down the muscular chest and contracting abs to linger at the trail of dark brown hair that led towards Scott’s big cock. Stiles wet his lips as excess salvia flooded his mouth, the lamps lit around the room cast the werewolf’s dick in a tempting light; shadows and contrast illuminating the precum that made the thick shaft slick and gave the head a shiny moistness. He walked forward, climbing onto the end of the bed. “Lie down fully.”

“Ok.” Scott reclined back at once, putting his arms behind his head on the pillows and interlacing his fingers as his biceps bulged and Stiles groaned softly. He clenched his ass cheeks and lifted his crotch into the air when Stiles knelt between his spread legs. Stiles’ dick was slightly larger than average, based on what Scott had seen in the locker room and during some of his pre-girlfriend internet searches. It was topped by a large, flaring cock head and thick shaft that somehow got even girthier the further it led to his body. “Um…” 

“Ah!” The Alpha gasped, Stiles had wrapped one hand around his dick, the other grasping his own and began to jerk them both off. Scott flushed as he realized he had been staring at Stiles’ hard cock and unconsciously clenching and flexing his ass, hidden desires and lustful fantasies filling his mind. _What if…if Stiles put that in me? Like he must have done to Liam before, right? That must feel good, that’s why they do it, after all. But it wouldn’t be the first time something went in, my fingers, the handle of…mmh, it felt so good! Yeah, imagine it: his thickness, just sliding inside me, fuck, having Stiles in…having my best friend fuck me…oh man!_

“You with me, Scott?” Stiles looked up at the Alpha’s lidded eyes and grinned when he got a nod in return. “Ok, let’s loosen up that pressure valve!” He adjusted his grip and lowered his face, closed lips kissing the wet tip of Scott’s dick. “Heh.” Stiles smirked when Scott jerked at the contact and released a loud, longing moan. _I know what you need!_ He parted his lips and slipped the large head of the dick into his mouth, tongue running along the underside as Scott groaned and bucked up uncontrollably, trying to get more of his dick into Stiles’ mouth.

He resisted the urge to just plunge the entire length of hot flesh into his throat, instead waiting for Scott to settle before taking another inch, deeper and deeper as Stiles repressed his gag instinct and was rewarded with his bottom lip touching the base of Scott’s big cock. “Ugmh! Mmmh!” Stiles held the position for as long as he could, until the urge for a proper breath forced him to pull off Scott’s dick and he slurped the thick shaft as he moved back. A quick look up at his best friend’s face confirmed that Scott had enjoyed it.

“Fuck, dude! I’ve never had anyone do that before!”

“Desperate times call for emergency pressure release!” Stiles replied with a smirk and returned to sucking him off, taking only a third of Scott’s cock into his mouth this time. He rubbed the sensitive head against the smooth insides of his cheeks, bulging them outwards in a way that Scott seemed to get off on, judging from his moans and eager thrusts. Stiles jerked himself off slowly, not wanting to cum until he had his first taste of Scott’s cum, his hand speeding up slightly as he imagined the thick torrents of the Alpha’s seed spilling out of his mouth when he exploded. “Mmh!”

 

“Wait,” Scott reached down and ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, gripping him just enough to stop the teenager’s ministrations. When Stiles pulled off his dick with a wet pop, Scott smiled at him. “Switch places with me.”

“Ok,” Stiles agreed and got onto his front, elbows propping him up as Scott changed positions to kneel on the bed, his back facing the door, salvia and precum-slick cock pointing at Stiles’ face. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” Scott grunted, keeping one hand on Stiles’ head to guide his mouth back around his cock, the other pressing across his chest to play with his erect nipples. The Alpha groaned louder as the pleasurable sensations clashed together and he arched his back, thrusting his cock into Stiles’ mouth a little deeper. “Ugh, yeah! Aw, man, Stiles, suck my balls!”

“Mmh!” Stiles moaned eagerly, adjusting his mouth away from Scott’s precum-slick cock and lowering himself to lick and tongue at the Alpha’s heavy balls and press his nose into the base of crotch where it met the thigh. _Fuck! He smells so hot and sexy here, I can only imagine how turned on a werewolf would be in this position!_ “Ahh, mmph!” He adjusted his grip to better secure his ability to lick under Scott’s bouncing balls, fingers grazing through a dark valley as Scott let his knees spread further apart.

“Aw, fuck, Stiles, keep sliding your fingers back! Let them touch my asshole! I _need_ that contact!” Scott cried out, lust filling his voice as he directed Stiles’ wet tongue and skilled lips further under his cock and balls, shuddering when he felt their touch on his perineum. He was angling his body backwards, ass not quite touching the duvet as Scott tried to give Stiles as much access to his butt as he could. “Uh, yeah, that’s it, Stiles!”

“Haha, didn’t know you liked assplay, Scott!” Stiles muttered, lifting his mouth away from the region to grin at his best friend. He continued slipping his fingers back through the muscular cheeks of Scott’s but, pausing for a moment at the shaved entrance to look at the Alpha’s desire-heavy eyes, and then Stiles pushed his forefinger inside the hole. “Oh! Pre-lubed, huh? Were you hoping for this?!”

“I thought you might finger me while I jerked off, yeah.” Scott admitted with a flush of his cheeks and a groan that made Stiles grip both their cocks and pull them off in slow, teasing strokes. “But now, I’m hoping for something else.” He looked pointedly at Stiles’ thick cock and licked his lips. “Would you put that in me?”

“Fuck, Scott!” Stiles cried out and got up on his knees, keeping his finger inside Scott’s lubed hole as he did so. Despite the awkward angle, Stiles used his free hand to pull Scott’s face towards his own and crushed their lips together. Their mouths opened naturally, tongues crashing over the other, Scott’s hands gripping Stiles’ neck to pull him close and grinding their cocks against each other. 

They were so lost in the throes of passion that neither heard the car pull up outside, the front door being forced open, the footsteps on the stairs, the opening of the bedroom door, or the sudden, thunderous heartbeats of the other werewolf until there was a loud gasp and Scott pulled away from Stiles to look over his shoulder. “Err…Liam?! I can-”

"Can I join in?!” Liam cut across him breathlessly, the front of his trousers tenting massively as his eyes slipped between the naked and aroused bodies of his Alpha and his boyfriend. “Please!”

 

“You want to join us?” Stiles repeated as he and Scott broke apart, they moved to sit next to each other on the edge of the bed. He arched a brow as Liam whimpered, seeing his boyfriend’s eyes lock onto their cocks, Liam’s hands on his own cloth-covered erection. “Um, I guess?”

“Sure, ok?” Scott shrugged when Stiles looked at him. He nodded at Liam, “Why are you here anyway?”

“Oh, um, I came to apologize about the Theo thing, I lied to everyone, but especially you guys and I figured Stiles would be here with you, Scott.” Liam replied, his eyes now on the floor. “I never thought you’d be doing something like this though!”

“Well, we can explain-”

“No, you don’t understand, I think it’s only fair!” He broke in again, raising his gaze to sweep his hungry eyes across their naked bodies. “It makes sense that you’d be upset and find comfort in each other, but if you let me join you, I can make it up to you!”

“Uh, how?” Stiles frowned, his cock beginning to go down as unease flared in his stomach. Scott was still fully erect however, and the Alpha was looking at Liam in an appraising manner. “What are you suggesting, Liam?”

“You can both fuck me! I fucked you over, so, now you guys can do the same to me,” Liam grinned and stepped closer. “I can smell how turned on you both are, especially you, Scott, so full of…cum and lust.”

“Mmh, turn around.” Scott gestured with his finger and Liam rotated slowly. The Alpha smirked and glanced at Stiles. “I think that sounds pretty fair, huh?”

“I, sure, yeah, ok.”

“But I can’t really tell what we’re getting,” Scott wet his lips and nodded at his laptop. “Turn up the music, Liam, and show us your sexy body!”

“Uh, ok.” Liam nodded, a sudden excitement firing through his body at Scott’s words. “I know what you want; sit back and enjoy the show!”

 

Liam moved out to the center of the room as Stiles and Scott sat back against the pillows, idly playing with their cocks, watching him raptly. The younger teenager grinned and closed his eyes as the music changed from mellow tunes into a more upbeat, EDM beat. He started to dance, the movements fluid and easy, his hands threading the air, his hips flowing back and forth, his face raised up to the ceiling. Liam turned around, facing the door and then flicked his back, shooting them a quick look and flirty grin. 

The werewolf dropped his arms to his side, fingers pulling on the hem of his t-shirt, the contours of the fabric hugging his tight, muscular form. Liam spun around as the beat rose with a jolt, his biceps flexing and stretching the t-shirt taut. "Gah!" He grunted, arms flexing and flashes of his clenching abs visible as he tried to pull the t-shirt over his head. "Fuck, this is kinda embarrassing..."

"Haha," Stiles chuckled with Scott, both of them watching appreciatively when Liam finally managed to get his head through the hole. He used his hands to push the rest of the shirt up his torso and arms, eventually tossing it to one side with a triumphant cry.

"Ah!" Liam grinned at them and crossed his forearms, flexing all the muscles along his shoulders, chest, and stomach, his smile getting bigger when he heard their horny groans and saw their hands jerking each other off. "Yeah, I'm hot, and tonight, I'm your bottom boy, so you get to handle all of this!" Liam gestured at his smooth, slightly tanned skin and then raised his arms to flex for them, his biceps forming hard, defined muscular bulges in each arm. "You can even lick and touch my muscles if you like, you can lick everything!"

"Dance for us, Liam!" Stiles called out with a wolf whistle.

"Nah! I want to see that ass!" Scott yelled instead, fisting Stiles' cock and his own at the same time. "Take it all off!"

"Ok, ok, you want to see it all, I'll show ya!" Liam smirked and dropped his trousers quickly, pulling his trunks up so they looked more like briefs. He tensed his equally well-developed thighs and posed for them, before spinning around and twerking enthusiastically to the beat.

“Yeah, shake that ass!”

“Woah, Liam, werk it!”

Liam raised his arms in time to music and punched the air, losing himself in the music as his favorite track came on, head bobbing along and gyrating in time to the synth. _And now the big reveal!_

He continued to dance excitedly, sweat beginning to drip down his torso and along the grooves of his defined musculature, but his hands dropped to his waist. Liam gripped the waistband of his trunks and pulled them down in one smooth motion, stepping out of them when an opportunity allowed him to raise his feet as part of the dance. The werewolf tossed them to one side and turned to face Scott and Stiles, grinning eagerly at them, his hands now on his hard cock, jerking himself off as the track changed. "Is this good enough for you, Scott?!"

"Oh, yeah!" The Alpha growled and got up on his knees. "Get that tight ass over here, I have an idea of how we're gonna use that lying mouth of yours!"

 

“AHHH!” Scott moaned loudly, a long, wordless note of pure pleasure, his hand reaching back to push Liam’s eager mouth harder against his ass cheeks. He could feel the wet, enthusiastic tongue of his Beta slipping into his hole and ground his ass into Liam’s face, pulling his cock out of Stiles’ mouth as he did so. “Uh! That’s it! Eat me out!”

“Aw, yeah, so hot, Liam!” Stiles muttered, leaning to one side to watch his boyfriend service Scott with boundless passion. He reached down and jerked Scott off in short, sharp tugs that provided the needed stimulation, though stopped short of pushing his best friend over the edge. “Oh, yeah, you’re fucking close now, Scott!”

“I know.” The Alpha bit his lower lip as his eyes flashed red for a moment, the lust and arousal almost taking control before he was able to suppress it. Scott walked forward on his knees as Stiles rolled away, lying further back on the pillows to observe. “Hey, Liam, thanks, that was great.”

“Really? Awesome!” Liam’s flushed face split into a wide grin, his lips redder and puffier than before. The effect was lost a moment later as his enhanced healing kicked in. He wiped the back of his mouth with his hand and looked between them. “What now?”

“Well, you mentioned getting fucked…” Scott played with his well-lubed cock as he looked Liam up and down. “Are you still interested in that?”

“Yeah, for sure! You. Or Stiles. Or…both?”

“Haha,” Stiles laughed good naturedly and ran a hand down his chest to grasp his cock and work the skin up and down the thick shaft. “You’re eager to please, but then I suppose what you did was pretty serious.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine; let Scott fuck you first.” Stiles instructed, seemingly content to lie back and watch the two werewolves enjoy themselves. “He’s big and that will loosen you up just enough for me, then maybe we can both have you before that healing of yours returns your ass to the tight perfection it always is!”

“Mmmh, fuck, Stiles!” Liam fisted his hard cock desperately, before shuffling forward to fall onto his stomach. He arched his back, accepting the offered pillow for extra support and presented his ass to Scott who remained kneeling behind him. “All yours, Alpha!”

“Mmmh, that does look good!” Scott muttered, his hands coming up to rest on Liam’s firm cheeks. He gripped tight for a moment and pulled the fleshy globes apart enough to see the perfect pink slot and clenching ring of muscle beckoning him inside. “Aww, fuck, so hot, Liam! So needy! So ready for my big cock and thick load!”

“Ahhh!” Liam moaned earnestly and flexed his asshole again. “I need it! Give it all to me Scott! Use me and breed me!”

“Yeah, not just yet.” Stiles shook his head and reached over his head to grab the bottle of lube that was in Scott’s drawer of the bedside locker. He tossed it to his best friend and Scott plucked it out of the air. “Here.”

“Thanks, he’s gonna need it.” Scott grinned at him and popped the cap, squirting a generous amount over his cock and slathering it across Liam’s ass and crack. He used his free hand to smear the lube along the crevice and began working his fingers into the younger teenager’s asshole. “Oh, you were right, he is super-tight!”

“Uhhh!” Liam groaned, arching his back and pushing further onto the penetrating digits as his cock jumped and bounced in his hand. “Aww, Scott!”

“That’s just two fingers, dude, relax.” Scott saw Stiles smirk and he looked at him. “Speaking of fingers, you never did get more than two up my butt.”

“Two is usually enough.” Stiles tilted his head, considering Scott and then grinned knowingly as the Alpha nodded eagerly. “Oh, well, if it helps you get off, who am I to second-guess you?!” He stood up, getting off the bed and walked slowly around it, his eyes never leaving the shivering, panting body of Liam; Scott’s impossibly hard, still-drooling with precum, monster of a cock was ready to push into the younger werewolf’s slowly loosening hole. When he reached the front of the bed, just behind where Scott was working on Liam’s ass, Stiles nodded slowly, admiring the view of his best friend’s butt that had been denied to him earlier. _That is fine piece of ass! Liam already rimmed him for ten minutes, might as well see if it’s as tasty as he was making it out to be._

Scott jolted when he felt Stiles’ hands spread his ass cheeks apart and excitement raced through his stomach as hot breath ghosted across his hole, replaced a moment later by the kiss of lips and the lap of a wide tongue. “Oooh oh!” He arched back into Stiles’ mouth and grinned when Liam looked at him questioningly. “I think you’re ready, Liam; just enough stretch to push in and still tight enough so you can really feel it!”

“Uhhh!” Liam groaned as Scott suddenly flexed his fingers and he pressed his forehead to the bed. The younger werewolf stayed still as he heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open again and another long stream of lube slipped down his ass and Scott smeared it into his hole. “Do it! Do it!”

“Haha, you won’t sound so eager in a minute!” Scott gripped the base of his dick and lined up with Liam’s hole, a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Stiles had pulled his face away and was watching them intently. His best friend nodded his approval and Scott turned back to Liam, shuffling forward until the tip of his cock was rubbing between the spread ass cheeks. Scott bit back the groan that threatened to rip from his throat, instead thrusting himself forward, entering Liam in one fast, hard movement. “Ugh!”

“AHHH!” Liam cried out as he felt his asshole stretch and burn, his healing dulling the pain a second later, leaving him with an intense and overwhelming sensation as his nerves flared and exploded in starbursts behind his shut eyes. He didn’t do anything for almost a minute, letting Scott pull him back slowly until all of the Alpha’s long, hard cock was buried inside Liam’s ass. “Ugh, fuck, that’s good, it’s so big…” 

“Heh, I’m gonna start moving properly now.” Scott grunted, one hand gripping Liam’s waist, the other flat on his back. He bucked slowly backwards and then thrust deep inside, the motions pushing Liam forward onto the bed, his Beta’s cock grazing the surface of the duvet, prompting further moans from him. “So fucking tight!”

“Hmm, isn’t it?” Stiles smirked at him, casting his eyes down Scott’s tensed body; his biceps prominent as he moved Liam’s ass back and forth in time with his thrusting hips. Scott’s defined abs and developed pecs were covered in a sheen of sweat, the slickness making Stiles’ cock jump in his hand as he slowly jerked off to the erotic sight. His gaze swept lower until he was staring at Scott’s cock slipping in and out of Liam’s hole, his naval slathered with a mix of sweat and precum and lube. 

Stiles raised his eyes back up the strong figure of the werewolf and grinned at Scott. “Are you ready for that extra pleasure? I think you won’t last long in my boyfriend!”

“Do it, Stiles!” Scott cried out, taking one hand off Liam’s body to reach back and spread his own butt cheek. “I want your cock in me!”

“Mmmh!” Stiles smacked his lips appreciatively and went back to standing at the foot of the bed. He waited until Scott pulled out of Liam, leaving just the big tip lodged in the entrance of his hole. Stiles gripped his own dick and ran it up and down the crack of Scott’s ass, gathering sweat and mixing it with precum and then a handful of lube to ease his thickness into the Alpha’s hole. “Ughhh!”

“Ahh!” Scott bucked forwards as soon as Stiles rammed his dick in, the roughness of the action taking him by surprise even as a savage twist of pleasure burned through his chest to his cock, driving himself back into Liam with a loud cry of pleasure torn from them both. “Fuck, Stiles! It’s so thick!”

“I’m guessing that’s how you like ‘em, Scott!” Stiles muttered with a confident smirk, his hands gripping Scott’s shoulders. His knees bent, Stiles began to thrust in and out rapidly, pounding Scott’s prostate with repeated strikes right on target, using the werewolf’s bigger physique to increase the momentum of his bouncing movements. “Oh, yeah!”

 

They were all moaning now, sweating and gasping, Scott could feel his balls tingling as Stiles rammed him harder and harder, his ass clenching tight around the thick cock that filled him snuggly. Liam was pushing his ass back into Scott and the Alpha groaned loudly as he caught sight of the younger werewolf’s face when Liam looked over his shoulder, mouth open, lips glistening, panting with each deep thrust. “Ugh, fuck, guys, I can’t hold it any longer!”

“Then don’t!” Liam cried out, shaking his head when Scott tried to pull out. “I want you to cum in me! I want you guys to use me! Do whatever you want; it’s my apology for the Theo thing!”

“Uhhhhhh, fuck, yeah!” Scott howled and smashed his cock deep into Liam’s ass one final time, feeling the tip spasm and torrents of his cum explode from his pent up balls. “Ugh!”

“Ohhhh!” Liam grunted, collapsing onto the duvet as Scott dumped his load into his ass, the space flooded by the Alpha’s thick cream. His thighs felt wet as the cum continued to fire from Scott’s dick what felt like a minute after his first shot. It was spilling out of Liam’s ass, Scott being forced to pull his still hard cock out. “Oh my god, that was so hot!”

“Looks it!” Stiles called out as he stepped backwards, allowing Scott to stand up, his dick still buried in the Alpha’s ass. Scott was panting, his final few volleys drenching Liam’s lower back and cheeks in streams of pearly white cum. “Fuck, that’s insane! How much cum do you have in there?!”

“Plenty more!” Scott grinned at him, but then he frowned when Stiles pulled out with a grunt. “What is it?”

“Get on the bed.” Stiles directed him to lie on his back. “You turn over too, Liam, I want to see your faces when I cum on your bodies!”

“Ooh, fuck, yes!” Liam moaned needily and rolled over, clenching his ass tight to stop any more of Scott’s cum to escape, the pucker feeling loose and sloppy from the massive load that had been dumped in him. “Cum all over me, Stiles!”

“That’s the plan!” Stiles climbed quickly onto the bed, moving around so he was kneeling above them, their eager faces under his cock. He jerked off with a steady pace, hands slipping on the lubed shaft of his dick, precum dripping from the head to splash on Liam’s chest. Scott was teasing his aroused nipples as his own cock still stood erect from his naval, frothy cum clinging to the surface of the large spear of flesh. “Ughhh, yeah, so hot…uh!” 

“Ahhh!” Stiles groaned loudly, eyes slipping from Liam’s hungry expression to Scott’s fingers rubbing and flicking against his nipples and back again with increasing speed to match the pace he was stroking his cock with. With a cry of debauched pleasure, Stiles gave his cock a brisk jerk and suddenly his cum was flying through the air, splattering across Scott’s tanned body and Liam’s clenched musculature. The thick ropes spattered onto their skin and Stiles groaned and panted with unrestrained delight as he watched them get covered in his cum.

 

“Oh man, that was awesome!” Liam moaned, his hands smearing Stiles’ warm cum across his chest and using the drops near his naval as lube for his hard cock. “I feel really used now!”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Stiles panted, eyes watching Scott trace a finger lazily down his body from his collarbones to his cock. He snapped his gaze back to Liam and frowned. “Wait, you haven’t cum yet?”

“Well, Scott is still hard…” Liam rolled his head back to look at him. “I don’t want to cum until he’s soft and spent.”

“Hmm,” Stiles grinned as Scott sat back up. “That seems fair, I guess. C’mere, Scott, I have an idea for how to get your cum used up. But first I need to get hard again!”

 

Stiles kissed Scott on the lips, taking him by surprise. Both of them were kneeling upright, Liam lying nearby, watching as he casually played with his dick. He smiled, and Scott nodded, shuffling forwards, this time their kiss lasting longer as each pressed their lips against the other, hands rising to slide gently along the other’s face and down to rest against their necks. Stiles was the first to open his mouth, a thrill of pleasure and desire zipping down his chest to sink into his cock. He could feel it rising rapidly, the head nudging against Scott’s still engorged member and sliding along the Alpha’s cum-slick shaft to stop at its base.

“Mmh!” Scott moaned into Stiles’ mouth, their tongues clashing in a frenzy of desire and lust. His hands were no longer held against his best friend’s neck, now they glided over Stiles’ smooth body and down across his pecs, fingers diverting for a moment to flick at the small, hard nipples he found there, more groans of pleasure coming from Stiles. Scott bucked his cock against the hard dick that was running under his shaft, feeling precum resume its flood from the wide head, his balls still full of unreleased cum. 

The werewolf raised one of his arms alongside his head to flex his bicep, the movement coming as Stiles’ hands caressed his muscles and stroked the line from his taut pectoral to the ball of his shoulder. “Aww, yeah!” Scott broke their lip lock and gazed at Stiles’ lust-filled eyes. He shuffled backwards slightly when he noticed that Stiles wasn’t looking at him, his attention diverted towards Scott’s arms instead. The Alpha grinned and flexed tighter, nodding encouragingly at him. “Go on, I know what you want to do!”

“Mmh!” Stiles murmured, the spiking notes of his desire shimmering through the air and making the werewolves’ cocks spasm and jump. His head bent lower and licked a strip from Scott’s jawline down his neck and across his shoulder. The Alpha groaned in his throat and Liam echoed him with a louder moan, Stiles just grinned and used tip of his tongue as though it was a finger; tracing another line from the slope of his upper arm along the raised mound of muscle. He stopped at the flexed bicep and as Scott urged him on with quiet moans, Stiles parted his lips and kissed the smooth, tense skin, lapping at the muscle eagerly. “Mmph!”

Liam swallowed hard, staring up at the two best friends, before he pulled his eyes down to take in Scott’s hard dick, still covered in his wet cum from the orgasm just a few minutes ago. He adjusted his position, so he could reach up and grasp the thickness, smirking when the pitch of Scott’s moans changed. Liam dove forward adventurously, pushing himself between Scott and Stiles’ legs so he could swallow the length of his Alpha’s cock. “Mmh!”

“Fuck, Liam!” Scott exclaimed, bucking into his warm, wetness even as Stiles continued to make out with his muscles. 

“Mmh!” Liam moaned louder, pulling off Scott’s dick and slurping at it noisily as he cleaned up the earlier mess, smacking his lips when he could taste the surprisingly tangy essence of the other teenager’s precum through the thickness of his cum. He glanced up, eyes travelling the length of Scott’s body, noticing that Stiles had stepped back, his boyfriend’s cock fully hard again. Liam continued to jerk Scott slowly as he turned to Stiles, “Will you fill me up, please? I need something big and thick to stop all the cum spilling out!”

“I suppose we can’t ruin Scott’s bedspread, huh, pup?!” Stiles grinned and laid down on his back, sliding under Liam when his boyfriend squatted, unwilling to let go of Scott’s cock to get into position. He lifted Liam’s ass until the spread cheeks were flush against his dick and the tensing pucker was close to his fingers. “Aw, damn, Scott! You completely filled Liam up, didn’t you?!”

“Ughh, hurry, Stiles!” 

“Yeah, yeah, hang on, Liam, just enjoying the feel of your clenching hole.” Stiles grinned and pushed his cock further down, back arching slightly as the tip of his thick dick slipped against Liam’s tight hole, digging into the rim when Liam rocked back quickly. There was a delicious squelching sound and Stiles cried out as he felt his cock slide deep into Liam’s ass, the rich lube of Scott’s cum pulling him in. “Fuck! Aw, yeah, I love your sloppy seconds, Scott! I can feel all that extra cum just flooding out of his ass and drenching my balls, so hot!”

 

“Mmmh, uh, yeah!” Liam groaned around Scott’s big dick and bounced rapidly up and down on Stiles’ thick cock, riding it furiously without touching his own, aching hardon. His ass was still full of Scott’s cum from earlier and it squelched deliciously each time Liam pulled off the hard cock, only to be rewarded with an equally pleasurable slap of flesh on flesh as he jackhammered back down onto Stiles. He was moaning and writhing, but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t enough; he knew he could take more than that. “Scott…”

“Yeah?” The Alpha panted, staring at the erotic sight of the duo fucking beneath him. “What is it?”

“My hole is so _sloppy_ and loose!” Liam pouted at him, smearing his cheek and chin with the precum-slick head of Scott’s cock. “One dick just won’t keep it stretched, I need another, fuck me again, Scott!”

“Ugh, sure thing, Liam!” The Alpha grinned and pushed Liam back onto Stiles’ chest with a grunt. He kept Liam’s thighs bent upright as the two of them moaned and exchanged a wet, messy kiss, allowing Scott a better view of Liam’s fucked-out, cum-spattered hole. Stiles’ dick was still lodged inside, Liam riding him even as he waited for Scott’s massive cock to push deep into him. The Alpha licked his lips and grasped the shaft of his hefty cock, swiping it up and down Stiles’ length to gather cum enough to cover his tip again. “You guys ready?!”

“Uh huh!”

“Do it, Scott!”

“Yeah!” Scott howled, thrusting himself forward and pushing his cock inside Liam’s well-stretched ass. He laid across Liam’s chest and gripped his shoulders tight, fucking him with long, smooth movements as Stiles feverishly pounded Liam’s hole in a contrasting speed and style that made Liam moan uncontrollably, his mouth hanging open and eyes shut tight. “Awww! Fuck, Liam, you’re so full of cum and cock now!”

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” The younger werewolf agreed in breathless cries, letting his body go limp as they used him, his hole stretching and prostrate smashed in alternating motions. “Uhh!”

“Oh, fuck, guys, I’m really close!” Stiles cried out suddenly, his arms reaching up to grip Scott’s flexed biceps with splayed fingers as his hips hammered his cock into Liam in one final, desperate thrust before Stiles erupted inside Liam’s ass, his cum filling the space and pushing the trio into deeper throes of pleasure. “YES!! Yes! Fuck! Yes!”

“Aw, Stiles! Yeah, Stiles! Fuck, yeah, Stiles!” Scott moaned, flexing his arms tighter as Stiles continued to hold onto him. His orgasm took him by surprise and suddenly Scott was unloading into Liam’s ass again, the stretched hole overflowing with their mixed torrents of cum. “Fuck!”

“Ugh!” Liam grunted, hugging himself close to Scott’s body as he was lifted up, so Stiles could pull out of his ass with a wet splat of cum. He tried to clench his hole again, the muscle feeling tired and sluggish, but Scott pushed back inside him once more, the Alpha still impossibly hard. “Aw, yeah, Scott, you got another load for me?”

“You still haven’t cum, and I’m way too turned on to just let you jerk off!” Scott grinned at him and stood up on the bed, Liam’s legs wrapping around Scott’s ass and ankles crossed to secure himself on the Alpha’s cock. He placed one hand under Liam’s thigh and the other on his back to help them maintain their balance, Stiles rolling off to one side to watch them fuck in lazy arousal. “Uh, Liam, bounce on my dick, like I know you want to!”

“Um! Uh! Oh!” Liam groaned, his hands on Scott's shoulders. He arched his neck backwards when Scott started to kiss him, mouth skirting around his jaw to plant a row of hungry nips along Liam's neck and then transforming into long, rasping licks across his collarbone and up to his Adam's Apple, before repeating the process again. 

The Beta bounced up and down on Scott's dick as he had been told to, enjoying the stretch in his slowly healing asshole, the mixed cum from Scott and Stiles' cocks filling him still and providing enough lube for his gravity enhanced fuck. "Aw, Scott!" Liam moaned when Scott clenched his own ass and thrust his dick up into Liam's hole, slamming into his prostrate. The werewolf grunted as his cock slipped and slid against Scott's abs with a mix of precum and sweat, the sensitive head feeling so close to erupting. "I can't take it anymore, I have to cum!"

"Then cum for me, Liam!" Scott growled, dropping both hands to Liam's ass and increasing the speed of the fucking. He lifted Liam's butt furiously up and down his cock, while at the same time, pounded into him with all of his enhanced strength, turning Liam into a bundle of senseless moans and constant cries of pleasure. "Aw, yeah!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Liam cried out, baring his neck and opening his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure as his cock finally exploded in the space between his body and Scott’s. His arms hugged Scott close as waves and waves of lust and desire crashed over him, torrents of his cum dribbling down Scott’s chest. Liam glanced over to see Stiles smirking at him, a heady flood of pleasure dulling his senses in the aftermath of the much anticipated cumshot. “Ummm!”

“Last round, Liam!” Scott called out and pulled Liam off his cock, dropping the teenager back onto the bed with a grunt. He stood over Liam’s sweat-slick body, his own torso still dripping with Liam’s thick ropes of cum. Scott began jerking off, his cock sliding easily through his hands, cum from him and Stiles coating the shaft after their shared fuck of Liam's tight hole. He didn't have to wait long, desire burning hot in a final blaze of lust-fuelled passion. 

Scott could feel his balls tightening and he knelt down over Liam's crotch, aiming his cock at the Beta's chest and face, one last flick of his wrist before he came undone. "Ugh! Yeah! Oh, Stiles! Watch this!" Scott cried out as the first shot went high, dappling Liam's hair, the next landing lower; a thick white rope that splattered across his face, the rest of the torrent spilling out to cover Liam's heaving chest in puddles of cum. "Fuck, yeah!"

"Mmmh!" Liam moaned, panting hard as he watched Scott's cock fire the last of its load like a geyser, his heart pounding. “Oh my god!”

Scott rolled off to Liam's other side and the three of them lay on the bed, panting and exhausted. The younger werewolf glanced from side to side, "So, everything is fixed now, right, guys?"


End file.
